Ahsoka Tano
war sie zur Zeit von The Clone Wars (22 VSY) 14 Jahre alt. |Tod= |Heimat=Shili |Beruf=Jedi |Meister=Anakin Skywalker |Padawane= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Alter Jedi-Orden }} Ahsoka Tano, von ihrem Meister Anakin Skywalker auch Snips genannt, war eine Jedi des Alten Jedi-Ordens, die zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Ahsoka Tano wurde rund eineinhalb Jahrzehnte vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege auf dem Planeten Shili, der Heimatwelt der Togruta, geboren. Sie war drei Jahre alt, als Jedi-Meister Plo Koon, der zu dieser Zeit einer Mission auf Shili nachging, das außergewöhnliche Potenzial von Ahsoka für den Umgang mit der Macht entdeckte und sie zum Jedi-Tempel nach Coruscant brachte, wo sie eine Ausbildung zur Jedi-Ritterin beginnen sollte. In der folgenden Zeit erwies sich Ahsoka, als engagierte Studentin, die sich leicht von den Fähigkeiten, die einem die Macht verlieh, begeistern konnte und geduldig die Lebensart der Jedi zu verstehen und zu lernen versuchte. Mit großem Enthusiasmus und Eigensinn sehnte das überschwängliche Togruta-Mädchen den Tag herbei, an dem sie von einem Jedi zum Padawan angenommen werden würde und an dessen Seite sie ihre wahren Talente in die Praxis umsetzen könnte, welche sie nicht in die Tat umsetzen konnte, als sie noch nicht als Padawan bei dem Jedi gewesen war. Entführung von Rotta Mit vierzehn Jahren hatte sich Ahsoka zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Mädchen entwickelt, das sich durch ihr großes Talent im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert und ihrem unbestechlichen logischen Verstand, aber ebenso durch jugendlichen Optimismus, reichlich Naivität und der Fähigkeit auszeichnete, ihre Unerfahrenheit mit subtilen Umgangsformen zu überspielen. Plo Koon konnte seine „kleine Soka“, wie sie von dem Kel'Dor liebevoll genannt wurde, aufgrund des Risikos emotionaler Bindungen nicht zu seiner Padawan annehmen. Stattdessen entschied sich Meister Yoda, das junge Togruta-Mädchen Anakin Skywalker als dessen Padawan anzuvertrauen, weil er und Plo Koon es nicht konnten, da das Risiko emotionaler Bindungen zu hoch war. Yoda wollte nicht nur das Jedi-Team um Anakin und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit den Macht-Fähigkeiten des Mädchens bereichern, sondern der Jedi-Meister hoffte auch, dass Anakin während seiner Arbeit mit Ahsoka lernte, persönliche Verantwortung zu übernehmen. thumb|left|Ahsoka schützt [[Rotta vor Asajj Ventress.]] Ahsoka stieß dem Jedi-Team von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi während der Schlacht von Christophsis hinzu. Zunächst fühlte sich Anakin in der Rolle des Mentors überfordert, da er der Meinung war, eine Padawan würde ihn nur behindern, doch im Laufe der Schlacht bewies Ahsoka ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit, was Anakin positiv beeindruckte. Er dachte jetzt nicht mehr, eine Padawan würde ihn nur behindern. Nach der Eroberung von Christophsis akzeptierte Anakin seine neue Verantwortung und erklärte gegenüber Ahsoka, ihn auf weiteren Missionen der Klonkriege begleiten zu dürfen, da er seine neue Verantwortung akzeptiert hatte. Das Togruta-Mädchen nahm diese zaghafte Annäherung zu Anakin zum Anlass, ihre Talente in der folgenden Zeit zu beweisen und sich ihrem neuen Meister als würdiger Padawan zu erweisen. Als Zeichen der Verbundenheit nannte sie Anakin neckisch „Sky Guy“. Als erste Mission fiel ihnen die Befreiung des Hutt-Kindes Rotta zu, dem Sohn des Gangsterbosses Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Rotta wurde von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme in ein Kloster auf dem Planeten Teth verschleppt und es oblag Anakin und Ahsoka, den jungen Hutt zu retten und zurück nach Tatooine zu seinem Vater zu begleiten – in der Hoffnung, die Galaktische Republik bekäme anschließend Zugang zu den von Jabba kontrollierten Hyperraumrouten. Nach einem erfolgreichen Vertikalangriff, bei dem sie den Tafelberg des Klosters erklommen und sich gleichzeitig gegen Kampfdroiden verteidigten, konnten sich Anakin und Ahsoka in der Begleitung von Captain Rex Zugang in das Gebäude verschaffen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Rotta, der im Vorratskeller aufgespürt werden konnte, aufgrund der Strapazen der Entführung und dem klimatischen Umzug von Tatooine nach Teth krank geworden war. Zwar widerstrebte es Ahsoka anfangs, die Rolle des Kindermädchens einzunehmen, doch mit der Zeit wuchs ihr der junge Hutt ans Herz, sodass sie sich sogar freiwillig dafür angeboten hatte, ihn zu tragen. thumb|Ahsoka und [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin werden in Jabbas Palast bedroht.]] Die Flucht von Teth gestaltete sich jedoch erheblich schwerer als die Ankunft, da sich Ahsoka und Anakin schnell einer Armee von Kampfdroiden ausgesetzt sahen und letztendlich sogar einem direkten Duell gegen die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress. Als diese kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt werden konnte, flohen Anakin und Ahsoka mit ihrem wertvollen Gepäck aus dem Kloster, um sich auf einer Landeplattform von einem TFAT/i-Kanonenboot abholen zu lassen, das jedoch von einem ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger kurz darauf zerstört wurde. Schließlich flogen Ahsoka und ihr Meister mit einem Can-Cell zu einem benachbarten Tafelberg, wo sie den Frachter Twilight entdeckten, mit dem sie Teth erfolgreich verlassen konnten. Nach ihrem Fall aus dem Hyperraum wurde die Twilight über Tatooine in ein Gefecht mit zwei Porax-38-Raumjägern verwickelt, sodass Anakin und Ahsoka auf der Wüstenwelt abstürzten. Während des folgenden Fußmarsches verspürte Anakin eine Präsenz in der Macht, woraufhin er ein Täuschungsmanöver anordnete. Während Ahsoka mit Rotta zu Jabbas Palast marschierte, nahm Anakin den Rucksack an sich, befüllte ihn mit Steinen und führte seinen Verfolger, den Grafen Dooku, in die Irre. Vor dem Palast vernichtete Ahsoka drei MagnaWächter, ehe sie das Anwesen von Jabba betrat und dort bereits von Anakin erwartet wurde. Nach der erfolgreichen Übergabe von Rotta wurden die beiden Jedi dennoch von dessen Vater und einer Schaar von Nikto-Kriegern bedroht, da Dooku ihnen glaubhaft machte, die Republik sei für die Entführung seines Sohnes verantwortlich gewesen. In diesem Moment meldete sich jedoch Senatorin Padmé Amidala zu Wort, die eine Verwicklung mit Ziro, dem Onkel von Jabba, in der Entführung bestätigte. Daraufhin verschonte Jabba die beiden Jedi und erklärte sich aus Dankbarkeit dazu bereit, der Republik Zugang zu seinen Hyperraumrouten zu gewähren. Als Ahsoka Tano zum Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant zurückkehrte, traf sie ihren Freund, Bant Eerins Padawan, der ebenfalls von seiner ersten Mission zurückkehrte. Gegenseitig erzählten sie sich von den Abenteuern, die sie erlebt hatten, und Bant Eerins Padawan fragte Ahsoka, ob sie ihn in den Aufenthaltsraum der Mechaniker begleiten wolle, weil sein Astromechdroide R3-G0 dringend eine Reparatur brauche. Malevolence Nachdem Grievous mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Malevolence, den ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Triumphant von Plo Koon zerstörte, und anschließend im Begriff war, das Kaliida-Medcenter anzugreifen, wurde Anakin damit beauftragt, den Droidengeneral unschädlich zu machen. Ahsoka begleitete ihren Mentor auch bei dieser Mission, musste jedoch zu ihrem Missfallen feststellen, dass sie noch keinen eigenes Schiff der neuen Y-Flügel Sternjäger innerhalb der Schatten-Staffel steuern durfte. Stattdessen musste sie sich mit der Position als Anakins Kanonier zufrieden geben. Nach ihrem Start kämpfte sich die Staffel im Kaliida-Nebel durch einen Schwarm von Nebray-Mantas, bevor sie auf die Malevolence stieß und diese in einer verlustreichen Schlacht zerstörte. Der Droidengeneral konnte dennoch fliehen. Schlacht von Bothawui und Skytop-Station thumb|Ahsoka versucht, Anakin für seinen neuen Droiden [[R3-S6 zu begeistern.]] Nach dem erfolgreichen Einsatz entdeckten Anakin, Ahsoka und Captain Rex in der Kommandozentrale der Resolute, dass die republikanischen Streitkräfte in der Schlacht von Bothawui kurz vor einer Niederlage standen. Um die Konföderation am Einnehmen eines ganzen Sektors zu hindern, war Anakin entgegen der Meinung von Obi-Wan der Ansicht, den Kampf fortzuführen und weiterhin Gegenwehr zu leisten. Nachdem er sich an der Schlacht beteiligte und während des Gefechts seinen Astromechdroiden R2-D2 verlor, begaben sich Ahsoka und Anakin auf eine Mission, um den vermissten Droiden wieder aufzugreifen, ehe er mit seinen empfindlichen Daten voller militärischer Informationen über die Galaktische Republik in die Hände der Konföderation fiel. Ahsoka erkannte, dass Anakin den Verlust des Droiden bedauerte, was sie zunächst nicht nachvollziehen konnte. So versuchte sie, Anakin dazu zu bringen, seinen neu zugeteilten Droiden R3-S6, den sie liebevoll „Goldie“ nannte, zu akzeptieren. Im weiteren Verlauf ihrer Suche entdeckten die Jedi nicht nur, dass R3-S6 in Wirklichkeit ein von der Konföderation manipulierter Spion war, sondern auch R2-D2, der inzwischen von dem Schrottsammler Gha Nachkt in dessen Skytop-Station inspiziert wurde. Dort begegnete Ahsoka auch dem Droidengeneral Grievous, der zu ihrem Entsetzen in der Kunst des Lichtschwertkampfs bewandert war. Vorerst konnte Ahsoka sich vor Grievous verstecken wurde dann allerdings von R3 verraten. Grievous packte sie an der Gurgel und bedrohte sie mit ihren eigenen Lichtschwert. Doch wurde Grievous von der Erschütterung einer Explosion abgelenkt und Ahsoka nutzte diese Chance um den Cyborg seine Hand abzuschlagen. Nach dieser tat flüchtete sie in ein Lüftungsrohr und Grievous stocherte mit seinem Lichtschwert im Rohr nach ihr. Sie entkam jedoch und R3-S6 wurde von R2-D2 in einem eins gegen eins Kampf zerstört. Nute Gunrays Bewachung thumb|left|Ahsoka bedroht [[Nute Gunray mit ihrem Lichtschwert]] Senatorin Amidala hatte auf Rodia Nute Gunray gefangengenommen. Nun lag es an Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka, Commander Gree, der Besatzung Sternzerstörers Tranquility, Captain Argyus, von der Blauen Garde, und seinen Truppen den Vizekönig zu beschützen. Beim ersten Verhör, auf der Tranquility, versucht die Padawan-Schülerin Nute Gunray durch leere Drohungen zum Sprechen zu bringen. Der Gefangene will anschließend verhandeln, vorher hatte er gemeint er wüsste von nichts. Kurz darauf kamen ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger mit Enterkapseln. Die Feinde brechen in einem Hangar ein. Die "grüne Kompanie" soll die Superkampfdroiden aufhalten. Jedoch werden alle Klone, bis auf einen der verletzt wurde umgebracht. Jedoch wird er von Asajj Ventress enthauptet. Luminara und Commander Gree knöpfen sich nun die Superkampfdroiden, mit anderen Klonkriegern, vor. Ahsoka und Argyus bewachen Gunray. Währenddessen hat Ventress sich mit dem Funksender einer Leiche ausgestattet und kann so den Republikanischen Funk abhören. Die Droiden wurden von der Jedi und den Klonen aufgehalten. Die Attentäterin ist währenddessen dabei im Maschinenraum Bomben zu befestigen. Jedoch muss sie sich vor dem Droiden 327-T in Acht nehmen und tanzt diesen geschickt aus. Nach dem sie das erledigt hat, begibt sie sich in die Inhafierungsebene, tötet die Wachen und kämpft gegen Ahsoka. Diese hat unfreundliche Bemerkungen gegeben, sowohl zu Gunray, als auch zu Ventress. Die "Glatzköpfige Harpie", wie sie von Ahsoak genannt wurde, erwidert jedoch die Beleidigung, Ahsoka kontert wieder. Luminara nimmt die Bedrohung durch die Macht wahr und begibt sich sofort zum Schauplatz. Nach eindrucksvollen Körperbiegheiten wird die Attentäterin von Mitgliedern der Blauen Garde unter Bescuß genommen, sie tötet jedoch beide. Captain Arquys fliegt durch einen Macht-Schub nur einmal quer durch den Raum. Die Befreierin läuft zu Gunray und erlöst ihn, er wollte ihr außerdem einen Planeten kaufen. Ahsoka versucht die beiden aufzuhalten, geriet dann baer selbst in Gunrays Zelle. Luminara, die gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl kommt sieht das, und greift an, mit der Macht deaktviert sie das Strahlenschild, welches Ahsoka einsperrt und die beiden Jedi haben Asajj Ventress umzingelt. Zusätzlich kommen noch Klonsoldaten. Die Attentäterin ergibt sich zu Gunrays erstauenen scheinbar. Jedoch aktiviert sie die im Maschinenraum angebrachten Bomben. Folglich spielen alle Systeme verrückt und Ventress entkommt: in den Maschinenraum. Gunray wird erneut von Ahsoka, Arguys und diesmal auch Gree bewacht. Luminara will sie allein besiegen. Gegen Luminaras Befehl kommt Ahsoka ihr zu hilfe. Da sowieso schon alles in Flammen steht, ist der Kampf riskant, Ventress hat jedoch Meisterin Unduli weggekickt und Rohrteile auf sie gescmissen, die sie nicht mit der Macht abwehren konnte. Ahsoka rettet sie, indem sie die Attentäterin , die im Sprung war und Luminara fast getötet hätte, einen Machtschub verpasst und Ventress in ein Rohr fliegt. Zusammen bekaämpfen die Jedi die Abtrünnige. Ventress mekrte schnell das sie unterlegen war und versteckte sich. Im Versteck aktiviert sie, mit dem geklauten Funksender einen Knopf, Arguys schießt oben seine Kollegen und Grees Klone nieder, er befreit Gunray und benutzt ihn als lebendes Schutzschild. Gree schießt zwar noch ein paar mal, aber immer haarscharf an dem Verräter vorbei, mit einem genauen Schuß schießt er ihm jedoch seine Waffe aus der Hand. Ahsoka und Luminara haben einen Funkspruch von Gree bekommen, sie begeben sich beide auf den Weg, werden jedoch von Ventress aufgehalten, die vorher ein weiteres Rohr auf sie geschmissen hat. Arguys nimmt Gunray und schubst ihn brutal gegen den Klon-Kommandanten. Der schiebt ihn abermal weg. Der Anführer der Senatskommandos kommt mit einem unerwarteten Tritt hinterher, sodass Gree ebenfalls unbewaffnet ist und keinen Helm mehr trägt. Im Kreis bewegend stellt Gree Arguys vor die Rede. Die Blicke geraten auf einen zwischen ihn liegende Waffe. Arguys bückt sich, aber Gree tritt drauf und schlägt Arguys um. Er nimmt sich die Waffe und bedroht Gree. Gunray jedoch hat sich die andere Pistole genommen und schlägt damit Gree zu Boden. Die Separatisten fliehen. Arguys drückt auf einen Knopf, der Ventress zu verstehen gibt, das der Neimodianer frei ist. Ventress flieht sofort. Sie legt auf dem Weg zwischen ihr und Ahsoka noch einen Bombe. Als Ahsoka darüber ist, würd sie gezündet. Das Togruta-Mädchen hängt an einem "Abgrund", wo natürlich Feuer darunter ist. Luminara zieht sie mit letzter Kraft hoch. Ventress geht mit einer Rettungskapsel von Bord, welche von Arguys und Gunray mit einem bewaffneten Diplomatenschiff eingesammelt wird. Hinter den Kulissen *Mit dem Neuzugang von Ahsoka Tano in das Star-Wars-Universum ist das Kreativteam von The Clone Wars mit Henry Gilroy, Dave Filoni und Catherine Winder sowie George Lucas ein besonderes Wagnis hinsichtlich der bisherigen Kontinuität eingegangen. Nichtsdestotrotz waren sie der Meinung, einen Charakter einzuführen, der die Wesenszüge des impulsiven Anakin Skywalker und des reserviert zurückhaltenden Obi-Wan Kenobi in sich vereint. Die Idee war, die bisherige Beziehung zwischen Anakin und Obi-Wan mithilfe eines jungen ungestümen Mädchens dynamischer zu gestalten. *Die Synchronsprecherin Ashley Eckstein spricht Ahsoka im englischen Original. In der deutschen Fassung von The Clone Wars wurde Ahsoka von Josephine Schmidt synchronisiert. Name Die Namensherkunft Ahsoka Tanos lässt viel Raum für Spekulationen: *Der Vorname Ahsoka könnte ein Wortspiel auf den Maurya-Herrscher und König von Magadha Ashoka sein, der im 3. Jahrhundert v. Chr. die Verbreitung des Buddhismus im späteren Indien förderte. Denkbar wäre aufgrund der identischen Aussprache aber auch der Bollywoodfilm auf Asoka – Der Weg des Kriegers, der lose auf der Biografie von Ashoka aufbaut. Eine weitere Möglichkeit der Namensherkunft wäre Ashokadatta, ein Mädchen, das in der Ashokadatta-vyakarana-sutra des Mahayana-Buddhismus erwähnt wird. Trotz ihres jungen Alters von gerade einmal 12 Jahren verfügte sie über eine sehr große Weisheit und konnte sogar die erfahreneren Mönche belehren. Damit weißt Ashokadatta einige Ähnlichkeiten zu Ahsoka auf. *Ahsokas Nachname Tano verweist auf ebenso viele Herkunfstmöglichkeiten: Die bekannteste Verwendung liegt in der nordamerikanischen Volksgruppe der Tano (auch bekannt als Arizona Tewa), die kulturell den Pueblo-Indianern zugehörig sind. Daneben existiert noch Tano als eine Sprachfamilie und in der Akanebene im afrikanischen Staat Ghana ein Fluss namens Tano. Auftreten *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''Slaves of the Republic'' *''Jedi Alliance'' *''Shipyards of Doom'' *''Crash Course'' *''The Wind Raiders Of Taloraan'' *''Shakedown'' *''Der Angriff der Malevolence'' (Decoded) *''Procedure'' *''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' *''Die Zerstörung der Malevolence'' *''Wilder Raum'' *''Der Fall eines Droiden'' *''Kampf der Droiden'' *''Transfer'' *''Im Mantel der Dunkelheit'' *''In den Fängen von Grievous'' *''Bait'' *''Die Ergreifung des Count'' *''Die Bruchlandung'' *''Die Verteidiger des Friedens'' *''Das Virus'' *''Das Geheimnis der Monde'' *''Sturm über Ryloth'' *''Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth'' *''Freiheit für Ryloth'' Quellen *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * *Padawan Ahsoka Joins the Star Wars Cast Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Togruta Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens da:Ahsoka Tano en:Ahsoka Tano es:Ahsoka Tano hu:Ahsoka Tano nl:Ahsoka Tano no:Ahsoka Tano pl:Ahsoka Tano fi:Ahsoka Tano